Un corazon frio
by marylinevelyn
Summary: Edward piense en Bella durante su absencia en Luna Nueva.
1. Chapter 1

**Crepusculo no es mio, ni los personajes ni los eventos. **

* * *

Querida,

Voy a salir de ti hoy día. Y no sé cómo puedo hacerlo. Si no ya hubiera esperado para ti por muchos años, habría sido más fácil. Pero no es realidad. La realidad es que tú eres mi vida, y necesito sobrevivir. Siempre pensaba lógicamente. Y ahora tiene solamente un poco de esta habilidad, pero este poco es suficiente. ¿Me entiendes? Si te mueras, me moriría. Y con mi familia, con Jasper, conmigo, es peligroso para ti. Y no quiero morir. Entonces, para cuidarte, saldré. Para sobrevivir, saldré. Espero que tú puedas entender mis razones.

Este momento es el crepúsculo. Te dije que el crepúsculo es el tiempo más seguro para nosotros. Yo mentí. Quiero poner esta nota en tu cuarto esta noche, antes de salirme. Pero no puedo hacer esto. Tú me creyó. Es imposible que tú me creyó. Pensé que tú me amas. Obviamente, no. Y ahora puedo salirte muy fácilmente, aunque realizo que tú no me amas. Será un viaje muy triste para mí, pero, sin ser romántico, mi existencia siempre ha sido triste. Tú fueras una vacación de mi existencia mala.

Espero que tú me entiendas de hacer nada peligrosa. Porque quiero sobrevivir. Es una reliquia de mi vida humana, pero es importante.

Te amo, aunque tú no me amas. Nunca me amas.

Edward


	2. Chapter 2

Edward se sentaba en su silla favorita en el cuarto de Bella. Él tocó el papel. El papel en que le puso su corazón. Bella dormía. Para el primer día en una semana, ella dormía. El necesitó verla una vez más antes de salir de ella. Esto es lo que él se dijo todas las noches de la semana. Su familia comenzó estar enojada con él. Solamente Carlisle todavía tenía paciencia por sus retrasos. Carlisle tenía paciencia sin fin, cual él les dijo que viene de muchos años sin nadie. Bella se turbe en su sueño.

"Edward," Bella respiró.

Como siempre el alarmó de su nombre en sus labios. Edward piense que él nunca estará acostumbrado de eso. Con tristeza, el pensó que ahora él nunca se acostumbrará de esto porque el necesitó salir. Él deseó que él pueda llorar para ella. Y con esto, él se levantó de su silla favorita. Y con una mira final, el salió.

En algunos minutos de correr, Edward entendió la voz de Carlisle.

"Edward, mijo, ven aquí."

Y la voz de Esme, "Por favor, Edward. Te gusta, no sale de mi."

Y al final, la voz de Alice, "Cuando tú no eres estúpido, volverás. Y cuando volverás, voy a reír de ti. No está solo por tan tiempo mi hermano."

Edward sonrió y corrió más rápidamente. 'No pasará mucho tiempo.'

Bella se despierto en la noche con un grito. Ella oleó él, ella se siente él. Ella tocó ella misma y quería él. Ahora ellos nunca hacían el amor, no besaría nunca más. Y ella estaba queriendo.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward no sabía cual dirección tomar. Corrió por muchas horas. Él se sentó dentro la tierra norte de la frontera Canadian cuando su corazón empezó doler por la distancia de ella. Edward abrió la carta para ella y pensó que debería ponerla en su cuarto. Es una carta bonita, él pensaba, tocaba el papel.

El próximo día él llegó a Denali. Cuando él venía cerca, el oyó la voz de Tanya en su mente. Me gustaría si hubiera amada a ella, el pensó. Debo olvidar su nombre. Debo olvidar su cara, su pelo, su fragancia. Debo buscar otra. Hasta yo me he enamorado, no puedo vivir soltero. Necesito otra que me hace olvidar mi dolor. Y Tanya…Tanya es bonita. Tanya es inteligente y tiene un espíritu feliz. Tanya es…no es Bella.

"Tanya," Edward gritó con una sonrisa en su voz.

"¿Quién es?" Ella respondió en voz alta.

Edward se reía y dijo, "Edward Cullen. ¿No me recuerdes?"

"Sí, sí, claro. Ven aquí," Ella le invitó. "Mis hermanas están comiendo ahora."

A eso momento él le vio a la frontera de su área. Ella corrió encontrarle en la frontera. Ella vio la tristeza de él y cuando le encontró, ella puso sus brazos acerca de él. Edward se cayó en sus brazos y rompió. Las llores de el vampiro rompieron el corazón de ella. Ella se prometió que no va a preguntarle sobre esta tristeza. Ella pensó que una tristeza como esta no tiene palabras. Solo el dolor es suficiente. Él está en casa, finalmente, ella pensó.

Capitulo 2 Tanya

"Diga me," ella dijo caminaba en el bosque. "Va a nevar pronto," ella dijo también para llenar el silencio.

"¿Qué?" El pregunto con sorpresa.

"La nieve," ella respondió.

"Si."

"Nevará pronto."

Edward sonreí.

"¿Edward, que pasa? Hace tres días y tú no has hablado."

"No puedo, Tanya."

"Y yo no puedo estar contigo como este. Necesito saber, necesito comprender. Me alegro que tú estés aquí, entiéndame. Pero tu como así, no es una posibilidad." Ella tenía vergüenza y miedo de su confesión y trató de salir.

"Tanya." Su nombre en la voz de él fue magnífico. Y ella supo que no puede quitar de él nunca. Una mano tocó su mano. Ella vio arriba y su cara estaba llena de gracia.

"Lo siento," el suspiró.

"No te preocupes. No necesitas decirme nada."

"No, no, quiero te digo sobre ella."

Tanya se sentó, sus espaldas lo solo demonstración de su tensión y su emoción. Pero Edward estaba en su mismo y no vio, como siempre.

"Ella se llama Bella. No puedo leer su mente. No puedo entender sus piensos. Y lo más importante, lo más difícil, su sangre estaba cantando en mi cuerpo. Ya está cantando en mi cuerpo. Su sangre y su corazón, no pueden ser juntos…"

Tanya estaba en silencio. Edward siempre estaba un poeta y muy dramático. Pero esto fue algo diferente. Edward se sentó al lado de ella y puso su mano en la mano de ella.

"¿Cómo…cómo quitas de ella?"

"No sé. Jasper…mi familia. Fue yo. Solo fue yo. Mi culpa."

"Allí, allí," ella dijo en broma.

Edward vio abajo.

"Lo siento," ella suspiró. "Yo conozco el amar."


End file.
